The Simpsons-Sometimes secrets come in pairs
by XzWayZ
Summary: Bart had just experienced one of the most humiliating days of his life but he is not alone in this. Bart gets intimate with goody two-shoes Jessica Lovejoy and things get sexy.


Jessica continued to play with Bart's dick, reaching 4 inches. Marge and Homer were away for the weekend because Bart wanted to have the best party ever but this didn't go out as planned. Alright guys we have 4 inches Jessica yelled towards the others. Wow I can't believe I was thinking about asking you out today Sherri stated. Lisa finally stepped in; "Okay guys parties over" Lisa didn't mean for it to go this far, she knew she'd taken it way too far. "I'll see ya around little willy" Jessica sniggered, while following the others outside giving Bart a hint of her sweet sexy strawberry perfume. Bart slammed the door and ran upstairs, disregarding Lisa's attempt to apologise only to find Milhouse crying in his room. Milhouse you dork, why are you crying? It's not like you were stripped naked in front of everyone Bart said as a tear also went down his cheek. That doesn't matter he cried as he pulled his pants and undies down. Bart didn't know whether to feel happy because he had a bigger penis than him or to feel sad because no girl would ever be satisfied by it. Bart then pulled his pants and undies down to show support: C'mon Milhouse at least no one knows about your one Bart said trying to cheer his best mate up. Milhouse tried to pull a smile but had to ask one question before anything else; "Bart, do you think Lisa would still go out with me even if I'm not well equipped downstairs? Well she can't judge, she still wets the bed sometimes. Just like me Milhouse confidently held. Both boys laughed and eventually fell asleep on Bart's bed.

Bart? Are you awake? Lisa began to open the creaky door leading into Bart's room and turned on the light. Lisa`s jaw dropped and turned into a fascinated smile. Both boys were sleeping with their pants and underwear down giving Lisa a good view of their privates. While Bart was sleeping on his back, Milhouse was sleeping on his stomach showing his cute curvy butt. Lisa loved a good shaped butt and this was definitely a turn on for but then he rolled over while Lisa was about to walk out of the room until she took one last little glimpse and there it was. Lisa let out a cute giggle as Milhouse's dick was half the size of Barts' where Bart was considered tiny by all the girls today. Lisa felt sorry for both boys as they couldn't help their size, even though it was amusing she promised to herself that she would never turn down a guy because of the size of their dick. Goodnight guys she whispered as she headed to bed herself.

`Buzz` `buzz` `buzz` Bart slammed his alarm clock so hard it wouldn't make another sound again. He got up to find a note attached to his private part. It read: Hey Bart, thanks for making me feel better about you know what. I had to go to the doctors so I'll see ya at school, Milhouse . Bart made his way downstairs to find Lisa answering the door. Hi Lisa, I'm here to see Bart. It was Jessica Lovejoy. "Look if you're thinking of tormenting Bart just get lost because what we did was wrong." I just want to play at the park okay relax Jessica as always said calmly. Bart was grateful for the support but he's liked this girl since the day he saw her. Bart began to walk out of the house and gave Lisa a smile showing his forgiveness and love. Once they finally go to the park Jessica did all the talking; "Okay Bart how about you take those pants off again, and if you do ill lift my skirt. "Err umm okay "He dropped his shorts. "Uh no I want the full package" This girl is getting Bart into serious trouble but he couldn't resist her. He then dropped his undies. "Awwww it's so cute" For some reason Bart took this as a compliment. Well a deal is a deal, she began to slowly lift her violet coloured skirt showing her cute pink undies. Jessica began to rub his petite willy with her little pinkie causing him to get rock hard once again. "Well I have to go to Sunday school; I'll see you on Monday she sexily whispered before giving him a slap on the ass and a cheeky wink. Bart didn't know what he was getting himself into but he couldn't get enough of this girl. He was in love.


End file.
